


I Like That in a Leader

by OverlordAvery



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Kinky stuff, M/M, Manipulation, Priest bein a creep, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordAvery/pseuds/OverlordAvery
Summary: Collection of One-Shots and Drabbles I have on tumblr I have decided to move here.It's mainly sex and kink between my two favorite Blackwing trashcans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Characters** : Osmund Priest, Hugo Friedkin   
> **Warnings** : Manipulation, coercion, mention of violence, kinky sexual situations, and sex. Priest’s POV   
> **Summary** : Osmund knows how to keep Friedkin wrapped around his finger to get what he wants.

It was so easy to get Friedkin to follow his lead, enticing him into his plan with nice strokes to the man’s fragile ego. To get him wrapped around his finger with promises of grandeur. He was cute how he looked at him with those big lost puppy dog eyes. Mouth slack jawed as he tried to really focus on what he was saying. And maybe that’s what it was that caused this, that got Priest’s interest in the boy. He couldn’t help but let his eyes linger on his mouth, staring at it every once in a while, he just imagined how pretty he would look  _screaming for him_. Bet his scream would be as pretty as his face, fantasies of ways to hurt the idiot was getting him worked up in another way. One he tested to see if Hugo would even be interested, as he invaded his space, getting closer and closer. Watching the way Hugo would shift, trying to lean back only to lean back in with interest. Of course, he was only interested in those little compliments he gave him.

About how he thought Hugo was a better boss than Riggins. Leaving out the fact he only thought that because Hugo was so _fucking easy_ to manipulate.  

That he felt like Hugo was going to make this company better than he could have imagined. Which was true in a way, given the videos he watched of Dirk’s trials. The way he was  _starving_ Incubus out, killing them slowly. How he even used to shock Ken when he had him as a captive. Well, fuck, he felt like he would be able to have a fucking holiday here when the rooms were all full.  

But, Priest wouldn’t let Hugo know, seeing as he seemed to have some type of thought process towards what was right and wrong given he seemed so distraught when he pointed out he was starving the Rowdy 3. And that he didn’t want anyone else to go through what he went through when Martin fed off him.

_So weak_.

He moved his hand to the tie the boy wore, grabbing it and slowly pulling him closer to the point he could already taste Hugo’s bubble gum flavored breath. He was pleased when he looked to shocked to do anything as he leaned in and kissed him. Hand wrapping around the tie ever so slightly as he stepped forwards and backed the idiot into the wall behind them. Ignoring the agents who had passed, some only glancing before deciding to try and keep their eyes to themselves. Not that Priest minded, would be amusing to him if other people decided to stop and watch as he took his sexual frustrations out on Hugo.

Actually… sounded kind of hot. Might also help him keep impulses to break Hugo’s fingers and pretty face in control. He moved his other hand to the wall, blocking the man’s exit as he got rougher in the kiss. Biting at those pretty lips of his as he forced a leg between Hugo’s brushing it up so his thigh was pressing against his groin. He pulled back far enough to look the boy in the face, enjoying the confused and dazed look he had on it. Like he wasn’t sure what to do, Priest felt the boy’s hands touching his chest almost as if to push him away, but they rested there instead.

“M-Mr. Priest-” Priest just grinned while pressing his hips against Hugo’s, shifting so his thigh would rub more against his cock. Could feel the way Hugo tightened his thighs around his. How he faltered a bit in the confusion with a pretty pleased noise, even as he tried to shy his hips away. “We shouldn’t-”

“Do this out here? What, don’t want your other agents to get jealous?” He teased, releasing the man’s tie slowly sliding his hand down Hugo’s chest and stomach as he redirected it to slide it between the waistband of his pants and his shirt. Sliding his hand down for the prize as he palmed at Hugo’s cock firmly enough to get the boy to cling on to sleeveless jacket and lean forwards so his forehead was pressed into his shoulder. He couldn’t suppress the small giggle as he continued to fondle him. Hugo was so responsive already, it was too damn endearing. Bet he really would be cute when he was in pain, writhing and screaming in his hands. “You just seem so stressed lately, Hugo, I’m trying to help you out.”

“We-”

“Don’t worry,” he hummed the words, head turned so he was talking into the boy’s ear. Eyes feeling heavy as he found himself wanting to dig his teeth into his throat. Wondered if Friedkin was even aware how easy it would be for Osmund to kill him like this. Probably didn’t even think about it, that he wasn’t worried about watching his back around him. He smiled when Friedkin ended up rocking his hips against the motions of his hand, rubbing himself more against his thigh. “Good boy.” He grinned when Hugo got all flushed from the comment, could still see the tinge of pink on his cheeks even when he was trying to hide his face in his shoulder. He dragged his teeth over his bottom lip before finally moving to slide his hand out of his pants, easily grabbing him by the belt.

“Come on, boy.” He made sure to keep the boy distracted during the short trip, despite feeling painfully long, to his room. Wanted to keep him distracted before he decided against this, granted he was sure he could easily continue manipulating him into it, but he wasn’t sure how long he could play nice. He felt so unsatisfied from only having been able to break Vogel’s fingers and shoot at the walls of that motel earlier. He started to get rougher with him the closer he got to his room. He had Hugo’s tie tugged completely lose, first few buttons of his shirt ripped off from how Priest tugged at his shirt. Belt undone, his pretty hair a mess from running a hand through it to grab it and tug him into breath stealing kisses. His own lips felt bruised from how hard he had been kissing him, and Hugo’s were looking nice, all swollen from the assault of his lips and teeth against him.

Hitting in the passcode for his door he shoved it open before shoving Hugo in and following after him. Door shut and locked as he worked on taking off the sleeveless leather jacket he wore. Watching Hugo stumble before he managed to get his tie off. Hands working to start unbuttoning his shirt, which made Priest smile as he just walked over to him. Shoving his hands away as he grabbed him by the shirt and carelessly ripped it open, listening to the buttons snapping and falling to floor as he backed him up, ignoring the small “ _hey_ ” for ruing his shirt. He shoved him into the wall, pressing his body into Friedkin’s as he slid his hand up to grab him by the jaw and force his head up and back to expose his throat to him. Priest enjoyed the pretty sounds he made as he kissed and bit at his throat, teeth scraping right over his jugular vein causing Hugo to make a cute little whine. Almost like a cut off plea, like he realized he wasn’t liking him so close to such a life-threatening area.

He ignored it as he continued to pull off his ruined shirt, dirtying the fabric with his hands and tearing it more as he worked on roughly tugging it off. His hands finally moving to Hugo’s chest to shove him more into the wall every time he tried to get off it. The third shove being harder he wondered if he hit his head from the thud it made, he rubbed his hands along his pecs. Thumbs rubbing along the boy’s nipples. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip from the cute face he made. Giving him more access to his throat from how he leaned his head back and actually leaned more into the wall.

“I’m getting the feeling you’ve done stuff like this before?” He grabbed the undershirt he wore by the neck of it, hands twisting and pulling opposite ways as he listened to the fabric ripping and pulling apart. Lips and teeth immediately going for the newly exposed skin on his collarbone. Biting at his skin hard enough to leave marks.

“M-maybe.” He leaned back to look Friedkin in the face, arching his brows in slight amusement. Watching the debate he actually seemed to be having with himself from how he bobbed his head side to side and really thought on it. His amused expression was turning into a grin when Friedkin sighed and started nodding. Eyes closed and cheeks becoming flusher from the situation he was put in. “Yes.”

"Good.” He grabbed him by the bicep and turned him around, yanking off the rest of his shirt. He shoved Hugo face first into the wall by the back of his throat. Hand squeezing as he pressed and pinned him against the wall. Biting at his shoulder as he started to grind his hips against Friedkin’s ass. Free hand scratching down Hugo’s chest, he knew he was making cute little irritated lines across his skin. Even was mean enough to drag his nails down the boy’s nipple smiling at the little whine that passed the boy’s lips. Hand going down to the boy’s belt he undid, yanking on it to pull it free from the loops. He put the belt over his shoulder for now, had some fun ideas he could do with it once he had Friedkin where he wanted him. Hand slid down his side this time, enjoying the way his muscles twitched under his hand as he did it.  Grabbing the waistband of his slacks he let his fingers curl under the band of his boxers, roughly he started to tug them both down.

Just under his ass, pressing a knee between his legs to make him spread them more for him. Hugo was clutching at the wall before finally trying to push himself off it. Hands flat as those muscles of his strained while fighting against his hold. Priest let up on pressure a bit to let him push back only to slide his hand down from the back of his neck between his shoulder blades as he shoved him hard back into the wall. Could feel his cock twitching in his jeans from the cute little gasp Hugo gave, eyes trailing down his back as he bit his lip.

“Don’t remember telling you you could move, boy.” He teased, hand moving to grab the belt off his shoulder, the motion quick enough to cause the belt to crack. He found himself amused by how the noise alone had Friedkin squirming. The motion coming off as anticipation. He couldn’t stop the little giggle from that.  _Oh_ , looked like his new supervisor actually knew how to have fun. ” _Friedkin_.“ He said the name in a playful tone, leaning over him enough so his lips were at the boy’s ear. "I gotta know now,” He kept that teasing tone, moving the belt and using Hugo’s body to help him fold it in half before he wrapped his hand around it again. “You got a safe word?” Southern drawl coming out stronger in his words as he adjusted himself behind Hugo. Could see the way he was looking at him from over his shoulder, face all flush and lips parted as he panted against the wall. He loved how red and swollen the boy’s lips looked, how heavily lidded his eyes were.  

“Y-yeah… it’s cin-” He grinned at him as he smacked the belt hard across the boy’s ass. The yelp was beautiful, he watched, and felt as his body lurched forwards, as he squirmed enough that his pants started to slide down his leg even more. Could hear him cursing from the stinging sensation, Priest couldn’t stop the little laugh as he let his eyes drink in the bright red mark across his ass from where the belt hit. “Ci-cinnamon.” Priest couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped from the word, that was kind of cute how he went with that one. “I-it’s a good safe word.” He could see the sudden look of embarrassment on Friedkin’s face, which made it even harder to hide the grin on his own face.

“Uh-huh,” he smiled while cracking the belt across his ass again, hitting the same mark he grinned from how much Friedkin was squirming. His eyes felt heavy as he watched the boy wiggle around from the pain and curse under his breath. He couldn’t stop the small giggle when Friedkin started to push back off the wall again, which he eagerly shoved him back into while hitting him on the other side of the ass. Enjoying how much he was already starting to welt and bruise from it. He slid his free hand down the boy’s back, enjoying the way the muscles twitched as he moved his hand to grab his ass. Felt so nice and firm in his hand. Grinning he finally stepped back and unloosened the top few buttons of the shirt he wore. Just to cool down.  

“Stay.” Said the command roughly as he stepped away from the boy, walking over to the night stand next to his bed to open it and grab a condom and the lube. Heading back over to Hugo who was shifting in his spot and leaning off the wall so he was standing straight rather than in the position he put him in. He couldn’t help but shake his head, snapping the belt and letting it unfold he listened as it smacked Hugo right on his thigh. Giving a little laugh when the man flinched back and rubbed there with an offended look on his face. “You really don’t listen well, do you? I told you, to stay.” Hugo almost had a pout in his expression while shifting a bit in his stance. Priest couldn’t help but let his eyes lock on how hard Hugo’s cock was already.

“Waiting is so  _boring_.” Priest couldn’t stop from laughing at that, supposed that could be something he could work on. Force him to do something and stay there for a long time, hurt him when he breaks position. He would be a nice foot rest…

“Boring, huh?” He held the condom up between two fingers, smile coming across his face again. “Come here.” Hugo took a step forwards causing Priest to give a small, “ _No_ , I was thinking we could make this a little more  _interesting_.” Eyes getting heavy as Hugo stopped in obvious confusion, “Get on your knees, and crawl over here like a good boy.” He could see how he was already starting to think about it, which was disappointing really. Knew if he actually thought on it too hard he might actually say no. So, he smiled, hand folding that belt in half again as he gently tapped it against his own leg, almost like patting it to call a dog over. “Don’t be shy now, Supervisor Friedkin.” Using the title to boost the boy’s ego, already he could see the boy’s attention shifting from outside of his own head to look at him. “It’ll be fun, promise I won’t let this get boring.” Gave him a little wink with the words, even took a step forwards so the distance Hugo would have to make was shorter. Reminding himself that he had to take his time with this, that Friedkin probably wasn’t going to be willing to relinquish control at the snap of the finger.  

“Can’t help but think about how pretty you’re going to look on your knees in front of me.” He set the belt on the bed with the lube, hand moving to start unbuttoning the shirt he wore. Had to work on taking the boy’s control away from him in baby steps. Maybe Hugo would feel more comfortable with it if he actually started to undress as well. “That sounds fun, right?” He was watching the way Hugo’s eyes followed his hand as he slipped the buttons through the holes, hand pushing the shirt open enough to reveal the muscle and scars that were hidden under it. Most of the scars were from missions going awry with the projects he brought in… little scars from being taken down and restrained when he was being tested for his own ability. He let his eyes linger on Hugo who was moving forwards again but still not on his knees. He stepped over, grabbing him by the hair, already tugging it back and down to get Hugo to follow the wordless command. He could feel the boy grabbing at the waistband of his jeans as he was forced onto his knees.

Sliding his hand out of his hair he gently pet the side of the boy’s face. Thumb trailing over those pretty lips which parted for him with a sharp intake of breath. He smiled and took a step back, luring Hugo to follow him. Letting him shift forwards on his knees a bit before taking a longer step back that caused him to go on all fours to crawl after him.  _Just needed a little training_ … Once at him he smiled when Hugo got back up on his knees, hands already moving to work Priest’s belt open. He watched and ran his fingers through the boy’s hair as he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Causing Priest to give a sigh in relief when his cock no longer felt painfully contained behind the fabric. Which was already tight to begin with, Martin and he may have been the same height, but he did actually wear a size smaller than himself. He grabbed Hugo’s hair a little roughly as he tugged the boy forwards so his face as pressed against his groin. He rocked his hips against his face with an amused smile when the action already caused the boy to mouth at his cock through his boxers.  

He held his hand down showing him the condom and waved it lightly in his face. He watched as Hugo took it, ripping the wrapper open. Already grabbing the tip of the condom as he started to bring it down to put it on himself. Priest tugged his hair to get his attention and stop him from wasting it. “Ah, not on you.” He looked up at him with furrowed brows, seeming to be thinking about it as his eyes fell on Priest’s crotch.

“ _Oh_.” He couldn’t stop himself from laughing at the sudden dawn of realization on Hugo’s face, biting his lip to stifle it as Hugo blushed and tugged Priest’s boxers down enough for his cock to bounce out of the fabric. Hugo shifted up more on his knees while rolling the condom on him, getting a pleased sigh as Priest rocked his hips against the boy’s hand. Enjoying how warm it felt around his cock, he tugged his head back by his hair, letting Hugo pump his fist along his cock. Was cute how focused he was on what he was doing. Without much warning he yanked Hugo up by his hair, getting a surprised yelp from the boy who let go of his cock and grabbed at his wrist to try and stop Priest from pulling his hair out. Osmund just smiled while letting go of his hair to redirect to his throat. Easily shoving him backwards and onto the bed. He climbed on the bed after him, using his thighs to press Hugo’s legs apart. He grinned when Hugo moved his hand hitting the weak spot in his elbow to get Priest to release pressure enough to breath.

“M-maybe no cho-” Priest grabbed him by the face, tilting his head back as he leaned in and kissed him. Cutting off his request, or negotiation, whatever it was Hugo wanted him not to do. He honestly didn’t care, just wanted to use him to fulfill his own needs. Like a pretty little sex doll, he couldn’t stop the small laugh at the thought while rutting his hips roughly against Hugo’s ass. He gave an amused hum at the groan Hugo gave while shifting and squirming under him. Priest finally sat up, hands moving to Hugo’s pecs to shove him more into the bed when he tried to prop himself up.

“I’m sure you’ve noticed I like it rough,” He leaned down a bit still smiling as he pressed his fist against his collarbone. Rubbing it back and forth so the knuckles of his index and middle finger were pressing lightly against where the bundle of pressure points were. Should get him into that too… “That’s not going to be a problem for you, is it?” Arching a brow while already reaching over with his other hand to grab the lube. Hugo was panting a bit to catch his breath while shaking his head.

“Uh… N-no, that’s not a problem.” Good. He was getting some of the lube on his cock, hand sliding down to stoke it on evenly as he recapped the lube. He slid his hand between Hugo’s legs, wasting no time in pressing a finger into him. Mouth going back to the boy’s chest to leave bite marks and hickies along his soft skin. Enjoying the taste of sweat on his tongue as he added a second finger. Not really waiting for Hugo to adjust, he just wanted to fuck him till he was satisfied. He let his eyes flicker up and trail up the line of Hugo’s throat to watch the man lean his head back with little moans from Priest pressing his fingers into his prostate. He kissed down to one of his nipples, biting around the areola hard enough to leave teeth impression and getting a cute yelp as the man moved his hands to shove at his shoulders to try and get him away. He only apologized by flicking his tongue along his nipple. Smiling at how that had him clinging on to his shirt and tugging at it rather than trying to push him away. Adding a third finger he spread them apart, thrusting and curling them right into his prostate. Enjoying all the pretty noises he made. Smile growing when Hugo ended up wrapping his legs around his waist.

Priest took that as his sign he was good enough, slipping his fingers out of him he aligned his cock with his entrance and rather cruelly sunk into him. The nice thing would have been to let him adjust first he supposed, but Priest honestly didn’t care enough. Plus, the pained whine was hot, he couldn’t stop the moan against the boy’s chest. Hands sliding down his arms when Hugo slid them down his chest. Fingers briefly tracing scars until Priest grabbed him by his wrists and pinned them above his head, hips already rocking into him in a rather hard pace that caused Hugo to bounce up the bed. He couldn’t hold back the little giggle from the sight of Hugo struggling under him, face red from struggling to breathe each time his cock sunk into him. He could feel his legs kicking before he started to dig his ankles into his calves. He hummed between a giggle and a moan as he went to kiss his throat. Feeling how fast his pulse was going against his tongue as he sucked and bit at the skin. High enough that the collars of his shirt wouldn’t hide it.

He wanted what Agents that did see them to know he fucked the pretty Supervisor and marked him up. Claiming his body with bruises and bite marks. His teeth started to bite into his skin again at the thought, eyes getting heavy as his tongue ran along the skin in his mouth. The little yelp, and the way Hugo struggled harder, sending a nice spark of pleasure in his stomach and up his spine. He could feel the heat coiling with each rock of his hips that had Hugo gasping and giving choked moans for him. He moved his hands from his wrists, one hand resting on the bed by Hugo’s head. The boys shoulder continuing to bump into his arm with each rock into his hips. He smiled as his other hand pressed against the boy’s chest to get him to stop rocking so much. So his thrusts would hit into him harder, he enjoyed how with the new freedom of his hands Hugo ended up clinging to his open shirt. Grabbing and tugging it making him bend his arms and lean in more. Watching is face as he struggled to catch his breath between moans and whimpers. Which increased as he started to massage and press his fingers into the pressure point under the boy’s collarbone. Just wanting to get him to squirm more.

Hugo finally moved to try and get Priest to move his hand, head turning to look at him with wide eyes. Mouth opening like he was going to say something, even moved his hand to grab at his wrist with obvious discomfort on his face that just made Priest laugh. “Don’t like that, huh?”  _Too bad_. He was so tempted to say it, the words were resting on the tip of his tongue. Instead he just smiled and slowly started to let up the pressure on the nerves before pushing back down. Watching as Hugo almost flailed under him and tugged on his wrist tighter.

“I don’t-“

“I think you’ll come to enjoy it.” Had a bit of playfulness in his tone which earned a pouting look from the boy under him. Priest couldn’t contain his giggle as he slid his hand up and down the boy’s chest giving his nerves a little break, before sliding his hand down his stomach. Fingers running along the contours of muscle before he pressed the ball of his hand into his stomach. Right above his groin causing himself to moan from how tight that made everything feel. He leaned over him more to nip along his jawline. Kissing and nipping his way to his chin before kissing down the other side to mark his throat some more. He could feel each vibration from the breathless sounds he made under his lips and tongue causing him to grin more.  

Getting a little bored of the position he finally pushed himself back up. Making sure to put most of his weight on Hugo’s stomach. Enjoying the way he sat up a bit to push himself into the bed to try and save himself from the sudden increase of pressure in his guts. Was actually kind of cute how he tried to shove his hand away as well. He couldn’t stop the laugh from the failed attempt, hands moving to the boy’s hips as he pulled out of him so he could change their position. Was already turning Hugo and guiding his leg across his body so Hugo was on his side. He didn’t give him any warning, just eagerly pressed himself back inside of him. Letting Hugo’s leg rest on his shoulder as he dug his feet into the bed and leaned over him to the point he was almost bending the boy in half.

Earning a pained whine, Priest moved his hands back to his chest, twisting Hugo’s body so his shoulders were pressed into the bed, hips more or less off the bed and twisted in the opposite direction as he continued to slam and grind his hips into him. Enjoying how fucking tight he felt like this, he gave a moan while leaning more over him, his face once more at Hugo’s jaw. He gave it a light bite this time smiling when he flinched his head away. A hand moving to try and push him back with a pained whine. “M-Mr. Priest-” Almost sounded like he was pleading, his eyes fluttered up to his face as he slid one hand off his chest to smack the boy’s hand away. A smile tugging at his lips when Hugo looked a mix of confused and nervous. He moved his hand to grab him by the jaw as he leaned back enough to give him a little break from the position.

“And what do you think you’re doing, hmm?” He grinned while sliding one leg along to bed to rest more on his knee than the tips of his toes. His knee was forcing the leg Hugo had on the bed to slide up more on the bed, as he kept pumping his hips into him. “Too much for you to take? This hasn’t even gotten good yet, Friedkin.” Teasing down to him as he moved his hand off his face to smack him on the ass. Squeezing it right after and kneading his fingers into the welt that was already there from when he hit him with the belt.

“F-fuck!” He giggled when Hugo threw his head back and squirmed more. Starting to struggle now and move his legs. Even trying to twist to get out of the position. In return Priest slid his hand from the boy’s pec to the middle of his chest. Cruelly pressing the ball of his hand against his sternum and rubbing into it with all of his weight. The keening cry he got out of the boy was so pretty he swore he could have cum right then and there. He took in a deep breath to calm himself down, hand moving to smack him on the ass again. Wasn’t long till Hugo was back to trying to get his hand off his chest, he watched the determination on the boy’s face as he squirmed and struggled under him. Unintentionally fucking himself on his cock as he did so. Which that part was nice, but him trying to stop him was causing irritation to slowly build. He moved his hand off his ass and smacked him hard across the face to get him to knock it off. There was something about the way his head snapped to the side, the look of shock that filled his face and how his eyes dilated more with arousal… it spurred him on, he quickly grabbed him by the hair and yanked on it. Tugging his head to the side and forcing him to look at him.

“ _Supervisor_  Friedkin.” He even slowed his thrusts, still rocking into him hard enough to cause him to bounce on the bed. The way he said his name and title with a little venom in his voice had Hugo staring up at him with wide eyes, one of his hands touching his own cheek which was red from the hit, the other lightly resting on his chest. Like he wanted to shove him away. “You said me liking it rough wasn’t a problem. You going to change your mind on me now, boy?” Guess he at least wasn’t trying to safeword-  _Oh_. He giggled at his own thought as he watched Hugo’s look of uncertainty grow a bit more.

“N-no-” Priest nodded while letting go of his hair, hand moving to push Hugo’s off his face so he could tenderly rub his fingers along his cheek. Like he was trying to apologize for hitting him, getting Hugo to relax again before smacking him again without warning.

“Good.” He rubbed his hand down the boy’s chest, rubbing and massaging his hand along his pec before punching it. Could hear the thud, and the cute gasp that had Hugo squirming more under him. Moving his hands more to try and protect himself as his legs moved trying to stretch out to shove him off. He pressed his hand back into his chest. Other hand moving to punch him in the thigh before digging the knuckles of his index and middle finger into where he punched. Twisting his hand this way and that to really dig it into the muscle. Hugo gave a cute yelp, his attempt to shove him off turning into Hugo folding himself more in half and trying to shy his leg away.

The movements were getting to be too much. He could feel how tightly that heat was coiling in his groin. Toes curling as he kept slamming into hims. The hand on Hugo’s chest sliding up to wrap around his throat and squeeze. Hugo’s hands slid up to his wrist as he tried twisting out from under his hand. Osmund slid his other hand off his leg, letting it join the other hand around his wrist as he continued to fuck him. Could feel the boy’s legs moving as he squirmed in his hands, trying to get away yet also rocking his hips against him. “F-fuck, that’s it.” Guessed someone liked the choking despite the earlier protest. He giggled while grinding his hips against Hugo’s with every thrust. Could feel the way he was tightening around him and could see how he was trying to moan over the hands cutting off his air flow.

Priest moaned against him from how much the boy tightened up. Could feel how Hugo ended up cumming against his arm. Priest turned his head to the side biting at the boy’s leg which was still over his shoulder. He came with a heavy moan, causing his hands to grab Hugo tighter, enjoying how much he was flailing trying to get his hands off so he could breathe. Which Osmund easily ignored as he rode out his own orgasm. Leaning over Hugo he finally let go and laughed from listening to him gasp for air. Coughing a bit as he whined and tried to shy away from him, Priest shifted enough to let Hugo’s leg slide off his shoulder as he slowly pulled out of him. Catching his breath before sliding off the bed, taking the condom off and tied it up before tossing it in the trash. Doing his pants back up he worked on getting his shirt done back up as Hugo rubbed his throat.

“Come on, I have a mission to get back to.” Priest stated impatiently, getting a confused whine from the boy who started to get up. “I’m sure you have work that needs your attention as well, Supervisor.” Was using Hugo’s ripped undershirt to get the cum off his arm while double checking to make sure none got on his shirt. He carelessly tossed the shirt and Hugo’s clothes to him when he felt the boy was moving too slow. Already grabbing the sleeveless jacket and slipping that on noticing Hugo still wasn’t being that quick about putting on his dress shirt. Skipping the undershirt all together from how badly ripped it was. Priest’s Patience, however, was wearing thin. He slid over to the bed grabbing the boy by his bicep and heaving him off the bed. Picking up the rest of his clothes he shoved them in Hugo’s hand and then carelessly shoved him out the door.

“Mr. Priest!” He enjoyed how frantic his name came out as the boy stumbled and almost fell. Causing Osmund to giggle as he exited after him he shut his door. Listening to it lock as Hugo worked rather quickly on getting his clothes back on so he wasn’t half naked in the hall. “You could have waited!”

“I’m on a schedule.” He mused the words as he watched Hugo get his boxers in and work on jumping into his pants. “See you later, Supervisor Friedkin.” He mused the words, while giving him a hard slap on the ass enjoying the yelp he got from the boy. Running his tongue over his bottom lip as he tightened his belt and started to head off towards the loading bay. Ignoring the agents in the hall that witnessed the exchange between him and Hugo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priest and Hugo decide to have some fun. Priest is constantly amused with the man’s lack of attention span, and stupidity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Osmund Priest, Hugo Friedkin  
>  **Warnings** ; BDSM
> 
> **PROMPT** ; priest/hugo “Are you wearing my shirt?” or “What, does that feel good?” whichever you feel like.

“Are you… like… wearing my shirt?” Hearing the question made Priest laugh as he looked over to the man. The one he was setting up to play with, had made him get undressed and shoved him against the wall and did tell him to stay there. But the boy had such a short attention span he guessed he shouldn’t have been surprised how Hugo stopped following his orders to turn and look at him as he set up. Watching how Hugo was already grabbing at the black dress shirt that Priest was wearing, feeling the soft fabric under his fingers as Priest leaned in and invaded Hugo’s space. “Isn’t that… what couples should do?” He watched how Friedkin looked at him with a mix of a quizzical look, but also seemed suspicious… like clearly Priest was up to something over just wearing his shirt.

“It was just something to throw on, don’t get your panties in a bunch.” He giggled while moving his hands to rub them along Hugo’s chest. Looking the man over as he leaned in more, hand sliding across his pec and up his sternum before he grabbed him by the back of the neck. Squeezing as he pulled him in for a rough kiss, easily cutting off whatever it was the boy was going to say to try and defend himself. Guessing most people saw it as an intimate gesture, where as Priest just wore other people’s clothes as a possessive thing. To say that the person of his choosing was his and everything they owned in return was his to do with what he pleased.

“Mr. Priest.” The name was mumbled against his lips as Priest dragged him closer, feeling the way Hugo’s fingers still mindlessly pulled at the shirt. “You’re going to like… rip it.” Priest couldn’t stop the giggle at that, highly amused that was the boy’s thought process about him wearing his shirt. “Like, you’ll flex, and then there will be holes in the arms of my shirt.” Insistent, making Priest grab him tighter, pull him closer causing the arm to start flexing under the shirt. He could feel the way the cloth went tight around his bicep as he pulled him back towards the wall he had him standing at previously. “You’ve already ripped a lot of them. I can’t, like, uh… keep buying them all the time, it’s really,  _really_ annoying.”

“You just find it annoying because you keep forgetting how to get back to Blackwing.” He smiled when Hugo shoved at his chest and leaned back enough to stare up at him with a mortified expression.

“That happened once!” Priest just arched a brow, “O-okay, maybe more than once, but it’s confusing, there’s like nothing out here.”

“The gates are hard to miss.” 

“I don’t get why I can’t just order them online.” He was already shoving Hugo back against the wall as the boy continued with his little rant.

“We’re at a secured facility, Hugo, I don’t think they’ll take kindly to a UPS truck drivin up on the property to give you some shirts.” He was grinning as Hugo grabbed the open shirt and started to tug on it, trying to take it off of him.

“Why can’t you wear your own clothes… like… ever? Are the ones you brought from your house even yours, or like-”

“Hugo.” He shoved the boy against the wall again when the actions of him trying to pull the shirt off caused him to step away. He rested his hands on his chest, pinning him there before punching him in the right pec, watching how he leaned his head back with a little grunt. Shifting against the wall from the assault. “Shut up.” He stated flatly, hand rubbing along the man’s chest as if to apologize for the hit. “Now, I told you to stay against the wall and wait.” He watched how the boy pouted his lips, Priest grabbed him by the bicep and forced him to turn around. Watching how his hands caught on the wall to catch himself as Priest shoved him into the wall. Watching how he pressed his lips against it with a small gasp, he always did enjoy how the boy seemed to get off on getting manhandled. “And because you didn’t, I’m going to have to punish you.” He kicked at the boy’s bare feet, forcing him to spread his legs for him.

“Waiting is so boring…” He rubbed his hand down Hugo’s back, rubbing along the muscles before sliding his gloved fingers down his spine. Touch light enough to make him shudder before he pulled his hand back and punched him in the left shoulder blade. Enjoying the thudding sound of it as Hugo’s arm gave out from under him causing his shoulder to fall into the wall as he gave a surprised gasp from the hit.

“I don’t care.” He stated while stepping away from him, going back to his bag. “If you move, you’re not going to like what I do.” Though, he might actually enjoy it, he seemed to be into the heavier play even if he didn’t want to fully admit it. He glanced back at him to make sure he was staying in place, taking his time as he grabbed one of the floggers he had, draping it over his shoulder so the handle was against his pec as he grabbed one of his meaner toys he hadn’t used on the man yet. Which was a short, heavy, and thick wooden bat. He walked over to the man hand moving to his back to push him against the wall again when he noticed he was trying to push off of it. “Friedkin.”

“You’re doing this on purpose.” The man almost whined, making Priest grin as he moved the small bat and hit him right on the thigh, watching the way he yelped and jumped up. Even side stepped as his hands rubbed the assaulted area and he glared over at him with a whine. “Ow.” He giggled before grabbing him and shoving him back into the wall. Shoulder pressing into his back to keep him there as he started hitting him in the same spot. Enjoying how much he began to squirm, leg moving and randomly lifting, just giving him newer skin to play with. He pressed his shoulder harder into the boy to keep him still as he started to hit him on the ass. Causing Hugo to give a sharp breath as he clawed at the wall, hips shifting before Priest finally stopped. Standing up straight, he slid his hand down his back and rubbed it over the skin which felt hot to the touch even through his gloves. Squeezing his ass getting a mix of a yelp and a groan as he casually slapped his hand down on it. Getting a few curses from the boy who squirmed against him and the wall.

“What, does that feel good?” He asked with a giggle while changing sides and repeating the process. Always did like to play with symmetry when it came to bruises.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo decides to act like a boss and talk to Priest… it… doesn’t end how he wanted it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Osmund Priest, Hugo Friedkin  
>  **Warnings** ; Manipulation. Murder Mention. Priest’s POV
> 
> **PROMPT** ; priest/hugo "I could do that, but could doesn't mean would".

“Look, Mr. Priest.” He stopped walking and turned his head to look to the man who approached him. Watching the way he seemed to have almost hesitated from under his gaze, shifting with uncertainty before standing up straight and going back to looking confident. Like he had to mentally talk himself up about what he was going to say. “I’m you’re Supervisor.”

“Yes.” He stated with an amused smile, slowly turning his full attention to the man, hands behind his back as he looked him over. “And?” Like that title was supposed to mean something.

“S-so, as you’re Supervisor… You like… You have to listen to me.” He pursed his lips together while tilting his head to the right, acting like he was actually thinking about it.

“I could do that,” He stated watching how the man started to look excited, even started nodding while squeezing that stupid toy of his, “but,” He tilted his head to the left this time, smile staring to take over his face, “Could doesn’t mean  _would_.” He turned on his heel before starting to walk.

“W-what!?” He sounded so confused and annoyed by the statement. “Mr. Priest!” He could hear the man running after him, and watched as Hugo ran in front of him and stared at him. Breathing a little heavily, which was obviously from annoyance rather than his little jog. “I can take you off this mission.” He clicked his tongue from the threat, smiling sweetly at the man as he grabbed him by the tie and pulled him closer. Trying to be patient, though the idea of Hugo actually following through with that threat was enough to make him want to lodge a knife in his eye.

“Supervisor.” Purring the title while stepping closer, watching the way the man stood up straighter from the sudden tactic change. Looking both confused and concerned from it, like it wasn’t what he was expecting from the threat. “I’m tryin’ ta help ya with this little situation you got yourself in.”

“Y-yeah… but-”

“Ah, no, I’m going to help make you look good for Wilson, you want that, don’t you, Hugo?” Hand sliding up from his tie to his face, tilting his head up by the chin.

“Well… Yeah…”

“Then I will take everything from here.” He reassured with a grin, hand moving from his face to his shoulder. “You just keep up the good work here and I’ll make all your little problems go away.”

“O-okay, but you need to  _capture_ the projects… Not like…  _Kill_ them?” He slowly nodded his head while sliding his hand across the man’s back and starting to walk with him down the halls.

“That’s all about perspective, Hugo.” Watching how the man looked up at him, squinting at him with a look of confusion.

“But… We need them alive?”

“Funny,” He smiled while looking back over to Hugo, “As I recall it Wilson was more than willing to gun them all down when it was necessary. Killing Incubus Number Four and the Brotzman Girl seemed necessary.” Which it really did feel like he needed to shoot them, which is probably  _why_  they managed to get away, sometimes he really hated that nagging feeling.

“Okay… But… Like… You can’t just make that call, I  _am_  the Supervisor.”

“Hugo, it all worked out, you just have to  _trust_ me.” He smiled when the boy just sighed and rubbed his face before nodding.

“Yeah okay, you’re right.”

“Excellent, now I have to go, I’ll talk to you later Hugo.” He stepped away from him, giving a small wave while giggling to himself. He definitely really enjoyed this new change of Leadership compared to Riggins. So  _easy_  to get away with everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priest likes to make his pretty boss beg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Osmund Priest, Hugo Friedkin  
>  **Warnings** ; Edging. Bondage. Priest’s POV
> 
> **PROMPT** ; priest/hugo “Oh, you look so frustrated…I’m not stopping, though. You’ll come when I say you can.”.

“M-Mr. P-Priest-” He glanced up at the man who was currently tied to his bed, watching him fight against his bindings as he rocked his hips against his mouth. Trying to find a way to relieve the pressure in his groin. Priest had been playing with him for a while, lost track of time, just kept lazily mouthing at him and sucking him off, getting him so close to the edge before stopping. Repeating the process to the point he could see the boy’s frustration. He watched how Hugo fought against the cuffs, watching him rock his hips up causing his cock to bob in the air a bit as Priest pulled his mouth away. 

Smiling at him as he leaned in to nuzzle his cheek along his cock, hand moving to gently tug on the cock ring that kept him so painfully restricted from getting off from the stimulation he was giving him. He hummed while mouthing along a vein that was pounding so hard he could feel it against his tongue. Looking to the precum which was dripping up along his lower abdomen from everything he was doing to him. He scratched his nails down his thighs. Moving his face to follow after the raised welts he left there. Kissing and biting at his thighs so he would cover him with hickies.

“Oh, you look so frustrated.” Purring the words against him, eyes flickering back up to watch the boy look down at him before he dropped his head back down on the bed in defeat with a heavy pant. Legs trembling against his lips as he bit and sucked along his thighs. “I’m not stopping though.” Leaving it as a promise, grin widening from the heavy groan the boy gave from where he was currently squirming on the bed. “You’ll cum when I say you can.”

“It’s been like… three hours.” Part of him wanted to chastise that the boy was exaggerating, but he might actually be spot on with the time frame he was wasting with teasing the boy. He nipped back up his thighs. Going back to kissing along his cock before taking him back in his mouth. Bobbing his head and sucking nice and hard. Getting the boy to rock his hips up against his face until he cruelly pulled away causing the boy to rock his hips up into the air.

“Mr. Priest.” Whining his name, sounding so needy as he squirmed on the bed, fighting against his restraints while bending his legs. Pushing on the bed with his feet as he lifted his hips up. “Please- just let me-” He was getting huffy now, squirming as Priest grabbed his hips and shoved them back down into the bed. “Come on- Mr. Priest-” He giggled from how much he was whining, he slid his hand down, grabbing the boy by the balls, cupping them as he rolled them in his hand. Leaning back down as he wrapped his mouth around his cock. Enjoying the way the boy started to rock his hips up, fighting against his restraints as he moaned and squirmed against the bed. Panting heavily as Priest continued to blow him. He could feel the way his legs trembled against him, feeling the way his ball started to tighten in his hand. Knowing he was so close he just let go. Mouth leaving him again causing him to giggle when the boy gave a frustrated cry while wiggling his hips.

“Th-this is torture. You’re like… a monster.”

“I told you that when you hired me, boy.” Teasing tone in his voice, he watched the way the boy squirmed before leaning his head back with a whine.

“Please, please just let me cum?” He hummed while leaning forwards, rolling his tongue along the glans of his cock. Lapping up at his precum and watching him squirm as his hands moved to his hips again. Holding him down as he hummed, and flicked his tongue along him, eyes heavy as he glanced up at he boy who was moaning heavily. Knew he was close, he could feel the urgency in him trying to rock up his hips. He could feel a trail of saliva slipping form his mouth as he continued to tease the boy. Tongue getting feathery light against him as the boy pulled hard at the hand cuffs. Whining and moaning and writhing against the bed before he pulled away again. Leaving the boy worked up and unsatisfied as he just started to giggle from the breathless pleading the boy started to give. Could have sworn it actually looked like the boy was crying over this.

“Please, Mr. Priest. I-I c-can’t-” He was cutting himself off with shuddering moans as his stomach twitched. He hummed again before going back to it, curious if he even could get him off like that. He gave a surprised noise when in running his tongue up along the boy’s cock he came. He sat up with an annoyed groan from the fact some of it ended up on his cheek. He moved his hand and slowly wiped it away as he looked down to the boy who was shuddering and moaning. Watching his pretty face which was contorted up in pleasure as he moved to wrap his legs around him and pull him close. “F-fuck, th-thank you.” Wasn’t even sure he wanted to tell the boy he didn’t actually mean for him to cum yet…


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priest decides to kill time by creeping on Hugo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Osmund Priest, Hugo Friedkin  
>  **Warnings** ; Choking. Bondage. Priest’s POV.
> 
> **PROMPT** ; priest/hugo bullshit prompts. “Here, let me show you how.”

It was almost painful to watch, Priest couldn’t help but shift in his spot as he watched Hugo. Eyes lingering on the man as he casually drank his coffee, eye lids getting heavy with boredom as he watched the main kick his door. He felt it was a safety violation for the man to have his code on the door. It was stupid, and down right dangerous to just let everyone know what they needed to get into his room without a problem. He took another sip of his coffee before finally walking down the hall, walking light on his feet so the man wouldn’t know he was there until he wanted him to. His head tilted to the side as he watched him rub his face, finally reaching out to try another code. Priest quickly grabbed his wrist, turning the boy around and pinning it above his head.

“Boy, if you type that code in wrong this time, you’re gonna set off an alarm.” He watched how the boy looked at him with a look of confusion before glancing back down at his door.

“This wouldn’t be a problem if like… someone didn’t take my number off my door? Like who would do that anyway? That’s so…  _Mean_.” Priest blinked at him lifting his cup up to his mouth as he took another drink before releasing the man’s arm.

“Here.” He moved his now free hand, “Let me show you how.” typing in the code and shoving the door open for the man. He watched how Hugo turned to look at his door before looking back to him.

“How do  _you_  know what my code is?”

“I used it to get into your room after the Incubus incident,” he smile at him, eyes watching as the boy blinked and gave a small; ‘oh’ while scratching the back of his head. “And then I removed your code.”

“Uhm, like… Why would you do that? How am I supposed to get into my room if I-”

“Hugo…” Said the name lightly, getting the boy to look at him and really pay attention to what he was about to say. “Havin’ your code on your door is not only a safety violation, but incredibly stupid.” Saying the words he could see the boy shift under his gaze like he wanted to argue but wasn’t sure how. “I know you have a ‘please knock’ sign but you gave everyone access to your room. Why don’t you make your code simple like, I don’t know… One, two, three, four? Doubt you’ll forget it then.” Hopefully. He better not be  _that_ stupid, he watched Hugo look at him with an almost annoyed expression.

“I was told I couldn’t do that.” Practically pouting as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“I thought you were the supervisor?” He mused the words out with a smile over the cup which he finally finished, proceeding to walk passed the boy into his room to toss the cup in Hugo’s garbage. The man already following after him.

“I like… Am.” Priest just gave him a look over his shoulder, watching how Hugo shifted with uncertainty before continuing. “I am one hundred percent in charge here, Mr. Priest.” Didn’t sound so sure of himself causing Priest to grin.

“If someone is tellin’ you what to do and you follow them, it’s kind of hard to believe.” He was amused by the offended look on the boy’s face before watching him fiddle with the lock. “You remember how to reset it? Or do you need help with that too?”

“I got it.” He sounded determined, but after a little bit of a struggle, and the man’s growing annoyance Priest calmly put a hand on the boy’s back to get his attention. Happily showing him which buttons to hit to remake the code, watching as he typed the new one in with a pleased expression on his face. “Thank you, Mr. Priest.”

“No problem, Friedkin.” He mused the words out watching as the boy happily shut his door, turning and blinking at him almost like he already forgot he was there.

“Oh… you can like… leave now?” Priest just smiled while sitting down instead.

“Tryin’ to get rid of me already?” Amused tone, eyes lingering on him when Hugo slowly moved over to his closet, Priest glanced to the toy on the desk before looking back to Hugo who was in the middle of just taking off his shirt.

“Did you like… need something?” He watched as Hugo turned to look at him, already just in his pants with his clothes lazily dropped on the floor. Was even kicking the bundle of clothes over to the side, Priest just smiled before getting up and walking over to the boy. Hands moving to his hips and grabbing them as he leaned against him. Chest pressing into the man’s back as he rested his chin on his shoulder.

“Figured I’d use you to kill some time, you don’t seem to be doin’ anythin’.”

“U-uh… What… what did you have in mind… Mr. Priest.” Priest hummed against the boy, knowing the boy was actually just getting flustered from the statement. He slowly ran his hands up the boy’s back, rubbing his hands along them feeling the little welts and bruises left over from the last time they played together.

“You’re the supervisor. Why don’t you tell me.” Amused tone in his voice, feeling like playing a game with the boy. He slowly slid his hands down his back, letting one trail around the small of his back as he walked around in front of him. Seeing the slightly unsure look on the boy’s face as he shoved him back so he sat on the bed. “Nothin’ comin’ to mind?” Amused tone as he already climbed on top of him, hands moving to his shoulders, sliding down to his pecs before roughly shoving him down so he was laying on his back. Legs bent and feet on the floor from how he had been sitting on the edge. He watched as Hugo went from looking up to him to glancing down.

“Oh… well now I kind of have an idea… But like, you probably won’t like it?” Priest grinned while sitting up hands grabbing the boy’s belt as he settled his weight down on his thighs, watching him bite his lip as he unbuckled the belt before roughly pulling it through the loops.

“Try me, Mr. Friedkin.” Amused tone of voice, already grabbing the boy’s hands and pinning them above his head while using the belt to secure his wrists and forearms together.

“Well, I mean… I was thinking about you riding me from this position?” That’s right… he hadn’t done that to the boy yet, probably just assumed he only liked to do the fucking. He laughed at that while sliding his hands down his arms, moving them to wrap them around his neck, sliding up more on his body so he could grind his hips down against him. Amused how Hugo moved his arms so he could press his hands against his chest. Giving a small whimper from being choked. Looked too cute looking up at him wincing and gritting his teeth as he squirmed and tried to get free. His smile was just growing as he watched the boy’s struggle, enjoying the way it was causing Hugo’s hips to rock up against him as he kicked at the floor.

“Sure, Hugo, I could do that.” Purring the words down at him as he tilted his head with a grin while squeezing his throat tighter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priest is sent to hunt down an Omnipotent Hugo Friedkin… Fun times are had by all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Osmund Priest, Hugo Friedkin  
>  **Warnings** ; Tentacles? Sex… tentacle sex… Priest’s POV  
>  **Note** ; I read somewhere to imagine Eldritch Horror Hugo with tentacles so here I am.  
> Fight me.
> 
> **PROMPT** ; priest/friedkin “See? You can’t move at all, you’re completely under my control.”

This really wasn’t what Priest expected when he ended up hunting Hugo down, he never expected the man to be as powerful as he was. He figured something was up given the fact he could teleport, how from watching him he was able to see some of the other things he could do. Almost like an eldritch horror wrapped up in a pretty package. Was never expecting to become the hunted though, to go from following him around from place to place trying to pin him down and make a move only to be completely blindsided and attacked. He grunted when he found himself more or less pinned to the wall, arm shaking with effort to keep his own knife from stabbing himself as Hugo easily held him completely and efficiently trapped against the wall.

“You know, Friedkin, I’m actually impressed for once.” He mused the words out while looking him in the eyes, wincing a bit as his hand was pushed just a little more against himself, his own blade even closer to his throat. He wasn’t sure what he was more impressed with, Friedkin being able to know every move he was going to make in their fight. Or how effortlessly the boy was restraining him right now. He slowly dropped the knife, listening to it clatter on the floor by their feet as Hugo just smiled at him in victory.

“What? Like… really? I mean, I feel like you might have actually been able to beat me… you know. Until this.” He motioned vaguely causing Priest’s grin to grow as he tried to shift only for Hugo to pin his hand above his head and step more against him. He gave an annoyed groan when he wasn’t able to pull his wrist free, “But now… I know like…  _everything_.” There was something to his voice when he said that, almost like multiple people were talking with him despite him being the only one there.

“Uh-huh, so you just goin’ to keep me pinned, Darlin’?” He leaned his head more into the wall when Friedkin shifted in front of him. He could have sworn something grabbed his leg, he started to glance down only for Hugo’s hand to catch him by the jaw, shoving him back into the wall. 

“I like… need you alive for now, Mr. Priest. You’re like important?” Priest’s eyes narrowed as he tried to look up at his arm to see what was still holding him if Hugo’s hand was free- “But I don’t really want to like let you go right now? I know you’re just going to like try to attack me again. And it’s like, really annoying, especially since you can’t beat me.”

“Oh really?” Priest sounded amused as he tried to pull his hands out of the boy’s grip, curiosity growing more when the boy let go of him with his hands yet was still somehow holding him. He could feel how tight what ever it was held his wrists and his legs. Head tilting a bit as something started to wrap around his throat, squeezing but not enough to choke him.

“Yeah I mean like… See?” The way he asked that had Priest squirming a bit in the grasp of what held him, eyes scanning over Hugo to see what looked like shadows coming out from under his suit. “You can’t move at like…  _all._ ” Hearing those words was sending a bit of excitement to creep inside of him. Especially as he fought against whatever held him, feeling whatever it was tighten around his limbs and even his throat. “You’re completely under my control.” He gave a surprised noise when whatever held him pulled him away from the wall. Moving him almost like a puppet as Friedkin just smiled back at him obviously pleased with himself. But that gave Priest the opportunity he needed to look at the black tendril type thing holding him.

“Nice trick, Mr. Friedkin.” Almost purring the words as he tugged a bit at them. Trying to shake himself free. “I’m sure you would look better in this type of bondage though.” He watched the way color actually rose to the man’s cheeks as he smiled at him.

“Are you… hitting on me… right now?” Priest giggled from the question while trying to get one hand free at least.

“I thought you knew everything, Hugo.” Hummed the words as Friedkin shoved him back into the wall. Almost hard enough to wind him, Priest couldn’t help himself but laugh after coughing from the feeling of the air being smashed out of his lungs.

“Okay, like…  _almost_  everything.”

“Why don’t you let me go, and we can kill some time by foolin’ ‘round.”

“Mr. Priest-”

“I’m even ready to just tear your clothes off right now and fuck you.” He hummed the words watching how Hugo actually moved forwards, eyes scanning his face and slowly moving down. “This hunt got me so worked up, baby, how about you?”

“I mean… you like…  _like_ getting fucked.” Priest gave a surprised noise when he could feel the tendril sliding up his inner thigh, adjusting the way it was gripping his leg and moving almost like a snake along him. The one holding his throat slowly letting go allowing him to glance down as the tendril began to rub along his groin. He leaned his head back, hands clenching into fists as he rocked his hips against it. “We could like… do it this way?” Priest closed his eyes from the feeling, it was a lot rougher and heavier than a hand would feel. Almost like having someone’s leg rubbing against him. He looked back to Hugo when he felt the man closer to him, not necessarily hearing him. Just knew he was there from the hands running down his body. “And this way you can’t like strangle me.”

“Worried about bruises, Friedkin.” He watched how the boy looked up at him, head tilted to the side as Hugo worked on unbuttoning his pants. Priest could feel a nervousness rising in his chest when the tendril slid inside of his now open pants and wrapped around him. Squeezing almost too tightly as he grit his teeth and leaned his head back. “Fuck, not so tight-”

“Oh… sorry… It’s hard to tell.” Priest grunted when his hands were forced above his head, the tendrils wrapping around them from his wrist down his forearm and holding him there as Hugo worked on getting his pants down a bit more. Priest squirmed from the feeling of the tendril sliding along his cock, thighs twitching a bit as he once more tried to get out of their grips. “I’m not letting you go… Mr. Priest.” He glared down at the boy from that comment.

“Not like I could beat you if you did. You said it yourself-”

“Yeah, but I still like… don’t want you to choke me.” He rolled his eyes at the statement.

“What if I promised not to choke you this time.”

“You said that last time… and then you totally choked me.” Priest rolled his eyes while rocking his hips more against the feeling. A sudden spark of uncertainty hitting his chest as he looked at the tendrils then down to Hugo who was on his knees and kissing along his hip.

“You’re not like… going to fuck me with your weird tentacle bullshit are you?”

“I mean… I like could… Do… do you want me to Mr. Priest?” He looked down at the boy, head leaning back when he wrapped his mouth around the head of his cock. He rocked his hips forwards while pulling against the tendrils. Tentacles… Fuck. whatever they were.

“You’re cock is sufficient enough.” He muttered under his breath, giving a surprised noise when the tentacle that was around his cock slid around him, giving itself more room as it rubbed along his balls and then against his perineum, massaging against the swath of skin which had him squirming as the boy continued to suck at the head of his cock. “F-fuck–” He could feel Hugo smiling as he moaned out the word, head leaning back as he clenched his hands tighter into fists. Could feel Hugo’s hands along his thighs, rubbing into the muscle and pushing his legs apart more. He gave a soft moan when he felt Hugo’s fingers joining the tentacle against his perineum, gently and teasingly running his fingers along it, playfully running his nails along it for a texture difference that was causing Priest to shudder. “J-just get on with it, Boy.” Impatient as he rocked his hips harder, or as hard as the tentacles would allow him, against Hugo’s face. He watched the boy slowly pull away and wipe his mouth off with the back of his hand. A sudden need filling Priest as he watched the boy work on his belt. He ran his tongue along his teeth, watching him unbuckle his belt and then unbutton and unzip his pants. Priest’s hips still moving against the ministrations of the tentacle.

He gave a surprised gasp when he was pulled off the wall, turned around and then pressed back into it. Hands scratching at the brick as another tentacle wrapped around his throat pressing his cheek into the wall. He gave an annoyed grunt as his legs were forced a decent amount apart, he could feel Hugo grabbing his hips pulling them back against him and his cock rocking against his ass. Not doing anything to go into him. He clawed at the wall while glancing at him over his shoulder, watching the way Hugo was rocking against him he could feel the way the tentacle that was teasing him began pressing against him. How it already felt wet, kind of like a tongue, he blinked a few times before gasping from the way it pressed into him. So slowly at first, feeling about the width of a finger as it started to rub and press against his prostate making him moan and smear his lips against the wall. He could feel the way they were bleeding from that action. How much he was pulling at the wounds on his face. And right now he didn’t even care, especially as that tentacle inside of him started to get thicker. Slowly stretching him as it fucked him, Hugo still just rutting his hips against his ass.

“Oh… you said not to use those-”

“You better not fucking stop now, Boy.” He growled the words, noticing the smile on the little shits face. Now wondering if Hugo knew that he would like them then- he gave a heavy moan from how hard it started to fuck him. Rocking him forwards and squeezing along his cock, wiggling and rubbing along his perineum to the point he felt over stimulated, like he was going to cum before Hugo even fucked him. He was rocking his hips back. Hands pressing on the wall to help with the action as he felt Hugo’s hands glide up his sides, causing him to shudder as he pressed his shirt up more. The Tentacle stretching even more before slowly pulling out of him. Easily being replaced by Hugo’s cock, Priest bit his lip, tasting the blood as the boy sunk into him. Hips squirming as the stimulation became too much and he came against the wall. Tightening around him making everything more intense as his legs shook and went weak to the point of Hugo really being the only thing holding him up.

“I can keep going… right Mr. Priest?” Priest was panting against the wall as Hugo continued to rock into him. Making him squirm more as he was rocked against the wall with each thrust, feeling over sensitive from how the tentacles were still moving around him.

“Y-yeah, s-sure.” Bathing a bit in the after glow as he continued to rock himself against Hugo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priest helps Hugo release some tension through sparring and fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Osmund Priest, Hugo Friedkin  
>  **Warnings** ; Wrestling? Sex. Priest’s POV.
> 
> **PROMPT** ; priest/hugo and “You’re crushing me.”

Priest knew Hugo was an idiot, he was well aware of the fact his trigger happy, bad with speech, refused to read, failure of a Supervisor wasn’t the sharpest crayon in the box. Bless his little heart anyway. Priest couldn’t stop his smile as he looked at the boy who was currently struggling with getting out from under a few training dummies that fell on him. Priest slowly walked over, helping to lift them up as Friedkin climbed out from under them and stood up straight and brushed himself off. Almost looked like he was looking around in hopes that no one had seen the incident of the boy tripping over his own feet, stumbling for a while, before crashing right into them where he got pinned. Priest let go of the dummy he was holding and listened to the chaos of the others falling down behind him. A bored look on his face before he looked the boy over when Hugo turned to look at him and gave him a sigh of relief.

“Thank you for your help, Mr. Priest.”

“I think it helps if you pull the dummy you want to fight away from all the others.”

“Th-that-” He held up a hand to silence him, looking the boy over in his tank top and eyeing the marks he still had over his throat from previous times they played with one another. He stood up straight and finally dragged his eyes up to the man’s face. Actually found himself enjoying the boy out of his suits more. Gave him a decent amount of time to admire the muscles he kept hiding under those suits of his.

“Surprised you don’t have a line of people wanting to train with you.”

“I was, like, hoping to get away from everyone.” Hugo stated with a look on his face that read easily as irritation, Priest just tilted his head to the side with a grin crawling across his face. “Things are just, so… frustrating right now. I like, don’t even know what to do. And Ken, I think Ken like  _knows_  what needs to happen but I can’t understand anything he like says, like ever.” Denser than lead. Priest just kept his smile while looking around the training room that seemed rather empty.

“Well, Hugo, since I’m here, I could help you train.” He watched how Hugo looked at him with a quizzical expression. Looking him over before tilting his head with a look of uncertainty. Watching the way the boy was visibly trying to think of how to respond to that. “I’ll go easy on you.” Teasing tone in his voice.

“What if you like… hurt your hip or something?” Priest honestly found himself a bit surprised by the question. “Like, you’re kind of old… Mr. Priest. No offense.” He actually couldn’t stop himself from laughing at that, so thrown off he was actually  _amused_  that Hugo thought he was going to hurt him from this when they had done so many other things behind closed doors. He walked over to him though, still laughing and noticing the way Hugo took a step back as he rather quickly punched him across the face. “O-ow-” Watching him stumble off to the side and catch himself on the support beam that was there before almost falling. Priest took in a deep breath to stifle the laughter as he worked on taking off the leather jacket and Martin’s shirt. Tossing them to the side as he looked Hugo over.

“Come on then, Boy, I might actually give you something if you manage to hurt me.” Hugo was rubbing his jaw as he pushed away from the support beam and stepped more into the open space with him. Priest looked him over as they walked around one another, watching and waiting to see who was going to make the first move. Priest smiled when Hugo got impatient and moved forwards to take a shot at him. He blocked it with his arm, shoving Hugo’s to the side as he slammed his arm into the boy’s chest, stepping forwards and knocking the boy off his feet and hard onto his back with a loud thud. He looked down at him with an amused smile, nudging the boy with his foot when Hugo rolled over on his side to cough from how the move winded him. In all honesty it was one of Priest’s favorite moves to knock people down. Usually just did it when he was in a hurry, but it was a good move to prove a point as well.

“H-how do you l-like… Hit so hard?” Hugo was rolling over onto his hands and knees, about to push himself up. Priest stepped over and kicked him in the inner elbow. Getting him to let out a cute little yelp as he collapsed back down on his face. Priest leaned down and grabbed him by the back of the head to shove his face into the mats as he casually sat on his back, keeping him down on his knees with his face and chest pressed into the floor.

“You know, Hugo, you need to work better on putting distance between you and your opponent.” He stated calmly, grabbing him by the hair and pulling him up as he leaned forwards to rest his elbows on his knees. Smiling down at the back of the boy’s head as he listened to him groan and watched his hands clutch at the mats. “Would prevent things like this from happening.”

“I, like, don’t fight people like this often? I do have like… a lot of guns…”

“Guns run out of bullets.” Priest mused down to him.

“You’re… crushing me.” Priest shoved his head back down, letting go of his hair as he watched the boy boredly from under him.

“So, do something about it, Friedkin-” He gave a surprised noise when Hugo grabbed his ankle, shoving off the ground from resituating his toes on the mats as he twisted and pulled and managed to get him to fall on his side and get on top of him. Hands sliding to catch his wrists as he moved to try and defend himself coming to a stand still from how much weight and strength the boy was using against him to try and pin his hands by his head to the floor. He could feel the muscles in his shoulders and triceps burning from the position and strain as he worked on trying to push him off. Arms shaking as Hugo sat up from between his legs to put more weight on him. He wrapped his legs around Hugo’s waist, twisting at the hips to pull Hugo one way, feeling how he started to push against him before he leaned in the way Hugo was with all his might. Rotating them so he was on top. Amused smile on his face as he ran his tongue over his teeth and leaned back to pull his wrists out of Hugo’s grip.

“Wow, Supervisor, I’m impressed.” He hummed the words out blinking when Hugo shifted under him allowing him to feel the man was already getting worked up from this. He could feel the way Hugo grabbed his thighs as he started to grind his hips down on him. Eyes getting heavy as he watched Hugo lean his head back and squirm under him. Mouth open in a moan as he wiggled his hips and grabbed more at his jeans. Thumb sliding in the rip that was in the fabric of Martin’s pants.

“A-ah- Mr. P-Priest-” He grinned when Hugo started to rock his hips up more, watching how the boy moved his hands to his belt. “I like… almost had you pinned.”

“You did.” Priest mused, watching as Hugo started to unbuckle his belt, a spark of interest coming from this, knowing Hugo didn’t seem to mind fucking in random places. But it was always amusing to him when he initiated actually wanting to, and in a room anyone could walk in on them no less. “That’s rare.” Priest mused while leaning forwards, hands sliding up Hugo’s stomach to push his tank top up as Hugo worked on unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. He leaned in and kissed Hugo roughly, biting at his lips as he slid his hand under his tank top. Rubbing his hands along his pecs as Hugo worked on trying to tug his pants down.

“Can you like… lift your hips?” Sounded annoyed as he turned his head away from the kisses, Priest just laughed while kissing and biting along his throat while lifting his hips off Hugo so he would have an easier time with it-

He grunted when Hugo sat up, slamming his shoulder into him and rotating them to once more be on top of him. Priest’s hands moved to Hugo’s shoulders, blinking when the man started to kiss down his chest. Hands sliding along his now bare thighs as he continued to rock his hips against his ass. He couldn’t contain his giggle from that as he moved a hand from Hugo’s shoulder to his hair, yanking on it and dragging his head up.

“And what do you think you’re doin’, Boy?” Sounded as amused as he felt, watching the way Hugo looked at him with heavy eyes and tried to pull his head away from the grip in his hair.

“I mean… like… We’re still sparring, right?” Hugo asked in an almost innocent way, Priest leaned his head back with a surprised noise at the feeling of Hugo teasingly rubbing his finger against his hole. He tightened up out of instinct before tugging his hair harder.

“Uh-huh, yain’t plannin on tryin to go in dry, are ya Darlin’?” Hugo blinked at him from that question before shaking his head.

“No, sir, just… like… trying to get you worked up is all.” Priest gave an amused noise from that statement, shifting his hips as he wrapped his legs tighter around the boy’s waist.

“You got any lube on you?” He watched the way the boy glanced to a duffel-bag that wasn’t too far away from him. Following his gaze before letting go of him with his legs, watching how eagerly the boy was to get up and go retrieve the lube. He sat up to get one of his boots off and tugged his pants off on the one leg, just so the cloth wouldn’t bunch and get in the way. He gave Hugo an amused look when the boy shoved him back down and slipped between his legs. “Really now?”

“Did… you want to do it, like, a different way, Mr. Priest?” He moved his hands to grab Hugo’s shoulders again when Hugo was already pressing a lubed up finger inside of him.

“You do look cute when I’m riding you.” Priest said between a pant as Hugo continued to slide his finger in and out of him before adding in a second. Curling them nicely as the boy tilted his head to the side, looking like he was thinking it over.  _Fuck_.

“We both like…  _know_ , if you really want to, you’ll manhandle me into the position you want. That’s like… the thing you do. Which you’re, like, really, really annoyingly good at.” Priest leaned his head back, hips rocking against the boy’s fingers as he kept curling and pressing them into his prostate. He could feel his breath catch as the boy added another finger. Actually, surprisingly, getting worked up from this, he couldn’t stop his giggle as he reached out to grab him by the hair and yanked him down on top of him. Legs once more wrapping around him as he started to kiss and bite at his lips. Sucking on his bottom lip as he felt the way Hugo’s hips rocked against his hand. He slid one hand between them, grabbing at the waistband of the sweats Hugo was wearing and tugging at them to get them to come down.

“Just… Fuck me already.” He snapped the words while yanking on his hair with the other hand. Getting eager now as he listened to the condom being unwrapped, grunting from the feeling of Hugo’s fingers leaving him as the boy put it on. He gave a relieved sigh when the boy began pushing into him, hand tightening in his hair as the other grabbed at the back of his shirt between his shoulder blades. Bunching the fabric up in his hands as Hugo sank his cock into him. He tilted his head to bite into the crook of Hugo’s neck as he started to rock his hips against him. Legs crossing around Hugo’s hips to pull him closer as the boy started to thrust into him. He worked on leaving large marks along his throat while Hugo whimpered and grunted against him with each thrust. Could feel his hands on his shoulders to try and keep him pinned as he slammed his hips into him enough to make him rock up on the mats.

Priest closed his eyes as his teeth released the boy’s throat enough so he could lean his head back with a moan from the way Hugo’s thrusts almost made his bones feel like they were vibrating. He couldn’t stop the smile that crossed his face as he worked his hips against Hugo the best he could in this position. Hands moving to slide down the boy’s body, tugging his shirt up more, from how the position kept making it slide down. Tempted to rip it-

Which Hugo must have noticed from how quick he was to sit up on his knees, still fucking him, mind you, while quickly pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the side. Obviously not wanting him to ruin another shirt, such a killjoy sometimes. He moved his hands to push himself up off the floor, pushing himself back into Hugo who he shoved onto his knees so he was sitting on his thighs. He pressed his face into the crook of Hugo’s neck from how deep he felt like this, arms wrapping around his shoulders as he adjusted to get into a better position to grind himself down on the boy’s lap. Feeling the boy shift to rock into him better as he started to mark along his throat by his jawline. Biting and sucking into the skin there while fucking himself on Hugo’s cock.

“A-ah- M-Mr. P-Priest.” Priest arched his back when Hugo wrapped his arms around his waist, could feel the way it was trapping his cock between them as they more or less writhed against one another. Priest panting and moaning between marking up the boy’s throat as Hugo leaned forwards to once more shove him into the mats. Hands moving from around him to grab for his wrists, pinning them as he angled his hips better to press into his prostate with each thrust. Priest wrapped his legs around Hugo’s waist with a small whimper of pleasure, back arching and lifting off the mats to press more into Hugo. Feeling how he let go of one wrist to slide it down his chest and stomach before sliding it along his hip. Grabbing it roughly as the boy started to thrust into him faster. He almost felt lightheaded from how close he was getting, causing his legs to tighten around Hugo, almost slowing the boy down. Only for Hugo to let go of his other wrist and rest it on the mats as he leaned over him more. Lifting up higher on his knees and pulling his hips back into him as he started to just rut and grind his hips into him.

Obviously trying not to cum so soon, Priest gave an amused noise at that as he tightened around the boy. Eyes closing when that prompted Hugo to give a few more thrusts, leaning over him with a heavy moan as he came. Could feel his thighs trembling and another feeling that was making him squirm and enough to send him over the edge. He closed his eyes as he leaned his head back with a heavy moan, cumming along his own shirt as he needily rocked his hips back into him. Eyes slowly opening when they both collapsed against the mats. Could feel Hugo kissing and nipping along his collarbone.

“Hugo.” He was panting as he said the name, staring a bit at the ceiling. “I thought you put a condom on.” He could feel Hugo tense, and he found a feeling of annoyance fuel him as he propped himself up on his elbows, watching how Hugo sat up from the question.

“I did.” He squirmed when the boy started to pull out of him, feeling the way his cum started to trickle out with him had him squirming as he laid back down on the mats. Hips shifting as Hugo blinked. “Uhm… it like.. broke.” Priest was just glad they had a shower in here so he didn’t have to worry about cum running down his thigh before he headed back to his room. Was also glad he made sure they got tested all the time in case things like this happened.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priest’s hunt goes a little south, he gets help from an unsuspected source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Osmund Priest, Hugo Friedkin  
>  **Warnings** ; Murder. Bomb. Blood. Priest’s POV  
>  **Note** ; Post Season 2 with Omnipotent Hugo
> 
> **PROMPT** ; “Never thought I’d say this, but. Thanks” and “It’s not as bad as it looks.”

Priest wasn’t new to being in dangerous situations. In fact he actually lived for them, he couldn’t stop his smile and giggles as the adrenaline rose in his chest. Finger on the trigger of his machine gun as he shot down the bodies of his enemies. Ducking around a corner to eject his clip, reload, peek around the corner to find his targets, and then continue the process of gunning them down. The smell of blood, gun powder, and the piss and shit of his fallen enemies nothing new to him as he walked over the bodies that littered the battle field. Looking for his target, whistling a rather cheery tune as he kicked open one door after another looking around for his mark. 

He was getting increasingly antsy with each room he searched and tore apart before he heard a noise further down the hall. Pausing as he waited to see if he would hear it again before heading that way. He reached a closed door, staring at it hand moving for the handle. He turned it slowly and giggled when he found it to be locked. He leaned forwards, pressing his shoulder and cheek against the door as he moved the machine gun to aim at the door knob.

“I know yer in there.” He mused the words out in an almost sing song voice, checking his clip before putting it back in and getting the new one at the ready. “You gonna open this door for me, or do I have to come in there and drag you out?” He already stood up to shoot the door, breaking the lock before kicking it open, about to step in the room and blinking when he saw someone he wasn’t expecting to see in the room with his target. A short man, standing near a window, wearing almost ragged looking clothes. He didn’t seem surprised to see him though, he just smiled at him, flipping him off with one hand while throwing what almost looked like a rock with the other. He could see the rock starting to glow with bright glowing lights etching themselves across it like it was coming from inside the rock.

Priest cursed under his breath, ducking back out of the room and heading down the hallway, unsure how big that explosion would be or when it would go off but he really didn’t want to get caught in-

He gasped when he felt like a brick wall slammed into him, shoving him in one of the rooms he was standing in earlier and into the far side of the corner. Building shaking under his feet as the explosion went off, he covered his head from the sound of it which he could feel in his chest as the the blast shook the very walls and took out a good chunk of it, which he was only saved from thanks to whatever, or whoever, was standing in front of him. He blinked, hands moving off his head, just having a ringing in his ears as he looked to his unknown savior. Finding himself surprised when he ended up staring at none other than Hugo Friedkin. 

“Are you like… okay… Mr. Priest?” That was a good question, he slowly glanced down at himself free hand touching his chest, stomach, legs, nothing, seemed like he was fine.

“I’m fine.” He stated before squinting at the man, wondering if this was real or if he did actually get caught in the blast and now was in hell with Hugo… What a fucking hell scape that would be, wandering for eternity with this dumb kid. Probably wouldn’t even be able to shut him up too, just stuck listening to him for all eternity-

“That was a close one.” Priest stared at the man who looked at him with those large red misshapen irises, head tilted slightly as he glanced down from his face which had a bit of blood on it to his body which had metal shrapnel sticking out of his back, which he only saw because the man turned more almost to see if their attacker was still there. “I mean like, I was really excited about the human bomb at first. But like… gosh… he seems like a pain. I’m glad I never found him.” Priest rubbed at his left ear which was still ringing before shoving the man back to get some space.

“Yeah… Well.” He stood up straight, letting his machine gun rest at his side as he looked the man over. “ _Really_ , never thought I would say this but…” He took in a deep breath, head leaning back slightly in annoyance. “Thanks.” He watched how the man turned around with a large smile on his face, like a dog that was just told it was a good boy. He rolled his eyes slightly at him before motioning to the boy’s back. “Should probably get that taken care of.” Maybe bring him back to Blackwing and lock him up so they could figure out what he was…

“It’s like… not as bad as it looks.” The man stated calmly while moving his hand, Priest watched with almost  _awe_  as the shrapnel seemed to have just vanished off his back. His suit wasn’t even ripped like it never even happened, maybe he could talk this idiot into coming back so he wouldn’t go home empty handed…

“What do you say you tag along with me, Hugo, I’m sure you and I could catch our targets before they manage to get away again.”

“I have like… other things to do than keep you safe Mr. Priest.” Priest arched a brow in amusement at that. “I’m like really busy now, it’s kind of… frustrating, actually. I thought being a Supervisor was bad. But like this?” He just gave a large exasperated sigh, making Priest smile in amusement.

“Look, Hugo, maybe we can help each other, alright?” He looked the man over watching how Hugo tilted his head almost like he was contemplating the idea.

“Mr. Priest… you didn’t listen to me when I was your boss. I doubt you would listen to me now.” Priest couldn’t stop his giggle from that while looking the boy over and walking around him. Trying to think on how to play this golden opportunity. Wasn’t often he got to come face to face with a dead man.

“Uh-huh,” He stepped forwards and put his arm around Hugo, pulling him closer as he looked the man in the eyes. Scanning them as he worked on how to word what he was going to say. “Now I owe you since ya went and saved my life and all. Why don’t we for the time bein’ work together?” He grinned when Hugo blinked slowly at him before standing up straight.

“Oh… Don’t worry Mr. Priest.” He narrowed his eyes when Hugo just smiled at him, pulling his arm off his shoulder as he stood up straight and crossed his hands behind his back. “I’ll let you repay me for that when I’m ready.” The way he said those words would probably make a normal man worried as Hugo seemed to fade out of the room and into another plane of existence. But Priest? He couldn’t stop himself from giggling with excitement, finding himself wanting to ignore the other projects and try and find Hugo. He seemed a lot more interesting then all the others who he’s already dealt with in the past. Most of whom fear him just from name alone. But this… This was a challenge, and he  _wanted_ it.

Even with the threat of Hugo going to take his repayment sometime in the future.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priest tries to sleep. But Hugo is that annoying person at a sleep over who never shuts up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Osmund Priest, Hugo Friedkin  
>  **Warnings** ; Mention of Priest wanting to kill Hugo?? Priest’s POV
> 
> **PROMPT** ; A kiss to shut them up

“Hey, Mr. Priest?” Priest just groaned into his pillow, annoyed that Hugo was still there, and that he was insistent on talking to him for some reason. He thought he made the rules clear that if Hugo was staying he had to be silent. “Are you awake?”

“It’s hard to sleep when you keep talkin’.” He muttered the word receiving a small ‘oh’ which he hoped was the end of the conversation as he closed his eyes and relaxed more into the bed.

“I was just like… wondering something.” Of course, it wasn’t going to be that simple. But he supposed whatever it was wouldn’t be too much of an issue. He could feel the man moving in the bed next to him, he looked over at him to see Hugo on his side staring at him in the darkness of the bedroom.

“What is it?” He shifted to rub his face before looking back to Hugo to give him his attention despite wanting to just go to sleep instead.

“That tattoo you have. It like, looks like something from Blackwing? I was thinking about it for a while, but that didn’t seem right, you know? You having a tattoo like that… that would mean you are like a project? I don’t remember anyone saying like,  _anything_  about that when I hired you.” Very talkative, Priest rubbed the tattoo on his chest before giving an amused smile. “Like… you’re not dangerous like the other projects? Well… okay.” He arched a brow as the man started to back track on that comment. “I guess like, you’re  _dangerous_. But that’s because you like to kill people even though others,” he was motioning towards himself, “like me for example, tell you not to.” He listened to the heavy sigh the man gave, slowly getting annoyed with this topic. “Which I mean is like… really… not cool-”

“Hey, Hugo?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up and go to sleep.” He muttered the words while rolling over to give him his back and hopefully end the conversation. Glad to finally have silence.

“You never like… answered my question?” Priest groaned while rolling on his back. “And why is it a clock? Like… do you have time powers-” Priest rolled over and kissed the boy, just shutting him up as he moved to get on top of him. Hands moving to Hugo’s wrists and pinning them by his head as he kissed him deep and rough. Biting at his lips to keep him distracted, glad for the silence in the room as he finally stopped. Pulling back enough to listen to him take in a deep breath of air. Catching his breath for a moment as the man shifted under him. “Is that a no.” He narrowed his eyes on him before getting off Hugo and shoving him roughly out of the bed. “Ow-”

“I’m trying to sleep.” He stated while laying back down in the bed, listening to Hugo get off the floor, and glaring at the wall when the man crawled back in the bed.

“Yeesh, okay, sorry. I forget old people, like, get super grouchy without their sleep.” He was going to kill him. He swore one of these days he was going to choke the boy until he died.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priest likes to play with boundaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Osmund Priest. Hugo Friedkin  
>  **Warnings** ; Bondage. Heavy BDSM.
> 
> **PROMPT** ; priest/friedkin, either one “You look so pretty all tied up~” / “You look like you’re ready for your favorite toy.” / “Stop making noises, or I’ll have to gag you.”

Priest found himself amused how easily the boy would actually stay still for him as he worked on tying him up. From other times in playing he had noticed he was impatient, moved too much, got easily distracted, or even bored when he was forced to wait. But the second the ropes came out he was patient, focused, and more or less enthralled by Priest working the rope around his body. Standing how he wanted him to, and moving how he needed him to. Even held positions just nice for him so he wouldn’t have to fight the boy into staying still long enough.

He did, however, continue to run his mouth. Talking to him, asking questions about what they would be doing. Trying to talk him out of having the rope so close to his throat as he worked the rope along his torso. He would tell him to shut up and it would last about three seconds before he started. He took in a deep breath through his nose and leaned back on his toes from his kneeling position to glance up at the boy who just smiled at him. He could see his eyes were dilated meaning the boy was already getting high just from the ropes alone.

_What a pretty rope bottom._ He couldn’t stop himself from giggling at the thought as he pulled the rope tighter around his waist like a waist cincher. Watching the way his skin indented under the ropes, how pretty he looked with how tightly he was squeezing him. Listening to the soft little noise that sounded akin to pleasure. He glanced back up at his face while securing the knot, standing up as he tightened the ropes he had on his chest as well. Working on framing his pecs perfectly as the boy arched his back and pressed his body closer to him.

“I didn’t tell you to move.” He hummed the words looking Hugo in the face as the boy sighed from that and leaned back. “Give me your right arm.” He held his hand out for it, watching as the boy did as asked while going back to watching him work. He eventually took his left arm, wrapping and weaving and tying to get the rope how he wanted so Hugo’s forearms were tied together to the connection on his abdomen so he couldn’t move his arms from that position. He pulled them tight before looking back to his face. “How are your hands?” Checking in as the boy flexed them and shifted to test the rope work.

“Th-they feel fine… Hey, how come you don’t like… use rope more often? You’re actually like  _really_  good with it.” Hugo commented while looking his work over, even struggling a bit for him to show how he couldn’t slip out of any of it.

“It’s boring.” Was all Priest stated while shoving the boy by the chest, listening to him gasp, watching him flail as he fell right on to the bed and gave a sigh of relief. Like he thought he was shoving him onto the floor. Which as fun as that would be, he didn’t want his play time interrupted by giving Hugo a concussion. “It takes a long time, I find myself startin’ with one thing, gettin’ a new idea for somethin’ else. It just…” He sighed while leaning his head back. “It ain’t always worth it.”

“O-oh… Well, thank you for like… tying me up?” He said it meekly as Priest pulled on the extra rope he had hanging from the bottom of the waist cincher. He stepped forwards and tugged on it more watching how it tightened, listening to the pretty gasp the boy gave as he leaned his head back. “W-what are y-you going to use those for?” He sounded genuinely curious, he hummed while kneeling down at the bed wrapping it once around his thigh before starting a knot and continuing to wrap it. Creating a design with the knots going down the side as he continued to tighten it so the meat of his thigh was heavily indented from the rope. He ran his hand along it to feel the texture difference as he tied it off leaving enough hanging just to play with. He grabbed it and pulled it to the side, watching how the ropes dug into his skin, listening to his whine as he leaned his head back and moved his leg into where he was pulling. He smiled while tugging it the other way, listening to the gasp from the rope burn he was giving him with it.

“You like that?” He hummed the words, yanking hard on it to drag him down the bed as he stood up. Slowly inching closer to start kneeing the boy between the legs as he pulled him down into the motions by the rope. He listened to his breathless whines, gasps, and even little whimpers when he got a little rough. “You look pretty all tied up.” He let his eyes scan over Hugo’s body, watching him squirm and fight against the ropes as Priest let go of the rope to move and repeat the process on the other thigh. Glancing up to watch his face heat up from the compliment. “I might have to do this to you more often.” He could see that hopeful puppy dog look on his face he normally got when he was excited about something he promised him. He grabbed both of the “handles” he left himself on the ropes of his thighs and pulled on them, watching him clench his jaw as he leaned his head back. Was pulling the boy off the bed by them and getting him on his knees on the floor. Walking around him he lifted his foot to step on his shoulder and shoved him down face first into the floor. Where he gave a pretty panicked yelp given he had no way to stop himself from smacking his cheek into the ground.

“Uhm… ow?” He sounded offended making Priest giggle as he walked over to the bag he had out full of toys.

“Now that I got ya all tied up. Ya look ready for your  _favorite_ toy.” It was a lie though, Hugo hated this toy, he made sure to say so every time Priest used it on him. He pulled out the circular cut petrified antler out, looking it over at the handle and the spring wrapped around the fiber glass that lead up to it. Giving it a few test swings and watching the bounce as he glanced over at Hugo who was squirming away.

“I like… really hate that thing… Mr. Priest.” Pouting even causing Priest to giggle as he walked over to him. Looking it over and hitting himself in the palm of the hand with it a few times before standing at the boy’s side.

“Yeah. That’s the point.” He mused while smacking him in the ass with it. Watching how he lurched forwards with a pretty cry of pain, Priest slowly rubbed the antler part against the pretty circular bruise that began to show up as Hugo just squirmed in discomfort. “You know, after I finish this, I can take a paddle to your ass, and it will make these little circles pretty little rings instead.” Musing out the words while hitting him again, watching his reaction which turned into whining and shimmying his hips. Just shaking his ass at him, “For hating it you sure don’t look like it.” He giggled while hitting him on the other cheek, watching him roll slightly on his side with a whimper. “Ohhh, want me to hit here instead? Okay.” He purred the words while starting to hit the boy fast and repeatedly on the side. Watching him writhe and wiggle and try pathetically to get away from him. Sounding more and more desperate with his little cries of pain, making Priest giggle harder as he ended up rolling over on his back. Priest mover closer, stepping on the inside of his knee as the other hand reached down to grab the handle on the opposite leg. Pulling it up and yanking him close as he moved the toy to start hitting right next to the boy’s cock. Watching as he want still and stared up at him in horror.

“M-Mr. P-Priest-”

“Stop makin’ noises, Hugo,” Stop trying to stop me, was what he really meant, his eyes narrowed on the boy as he smiled at him. “Or I’ll have to gag you.” He watched as Hugo closed his eyes and tried not to move. Just whimpered as he continued to hit him so close to his cock. Could see him tense up, feel it as the man’s leg actually curled around his like that was going to get him to stop. But he was surprisingly behaving…

That was just no fun.

He smacked the boy hard on the inner thigh, watching him cry out and jerk to the side, squirming and whining from the pain low in his throat. He grinned from that while slowly dropping his leg, foot moving off the boy’s knee to press his boot against the bottom of the boy’s dick. Not putting too much pressure on it, but enough he had Hugo wiggling and trying to get away while tightening his thighs around his calve to try and get him to stop.

“Mr. Priest-” He looked up at him with wide eyes, they had CBT as a yellow for Hugo… But god there were just times he wanted to make the pretty boy cry from it.

“I guess we need that gag after all.” He pulled his foot away after smacking the outside of Hugo’s thigh with the toy. Giggling when he squirmed and cursed under his breath, trying to curl up and pull his leg close to his chest while glaring at him.

“Th-that’s like.. Not fair-”

“I never asked if it was, Boy.” Stating it flatly while walking over to the bag to retrieve one of the gags… Now question was which one should he use… Spider? Ratchet? Ball? And so many different color choices with it…


End file.
